


Let them have it

by NikaAnuk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Moffat and Gattis plotting our death, Moffat being complete ass, Pure evil, season 4, sherlock season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: A few weeks ago on the train to Cardiff…*this is kind of a joke*Thanks to whatdoyoumean even this is beta-read *all my love*





	

The train goes to Cardiff, it is Saturday morning, Mark reads newspaper, Steve has the laptop on the table, but for some time he looks outside.

“Mark...”

“Yes?” He doesn't even raise his eyes.

“I was thinking about this Johnlock thing,” he said, the word full of disgust as usual.

This time Mark looks up. “And?” he asks, ready for another very long dispute about how blind and stupid the fans are.

“And I think we should give it to them.”

Mark blinks. He puts the newspaper down and leans closer. “What are you talking about? Are you alright? Should I call Sue?”

Moffat waved his hand. “Of course not. Listen, we agreed, this is going to be our last one, right?” Mark nods. “Then why not? Hell, this won't hurt us, but think...” he looks around, to make sure no one is sitting close to them and continues in a whisper. “The moment in the last episode... We decided to kill him anyway. So why not to make him say it to John? Right before he dies?” he leaves it like this and the weight sinks slowly.

“You are pure evil, Steve,” Mark murmurs. “But if he says is to John...”

“Yes,” Steve grins. “Right before he gets himself killed to protect him. We need to explain why he does it. And we laid the foundations in the previous one, when he killed Magnussen. Think, Mark, John will suffer, they will suffer, they won’t forget this one for next few years.”

Mark shakes his head. “But isn't it too much?” he asks unsure.

Steve sits back up. “Nah, remember what happened after they finished Merlin? They still cry after him. If they want to get this... Johnlock, then fine, let them have it. For a price...”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there should be fifth season as well, but for now I'm just worried about the fourth one. And this one came suddenly when I was cleaning after Christmas.


End file.
